L'effet boomerang
by Satai Nad
Summary: Attention spoilers saisons 4 et 5. House doit faire face à ses responsabilités mais les événements semblent lui échapper de plus en plus. Huddy en perspective.
1. De mal en pis

**L'effet Boomerang**

House. Attention spoilers saisons 4 et 5 !!

Chapitre 1 : de mal en pis.

Depuis quelques mois, tout allait gravement de travers dans sa vie. Cela avait toujours été le cas, et il s'en moquait, surfant avec dérision sur les événements, se jouant d'eux en les arrangeant à sa façon ou en les ignorant lâchement. Mais là, il avait foiré de façon magistrale… La mort d'Ambre dont il était indirectement responsable quoi qu'il en dise ; le départ de Wilson et la perte d'une amitié – l'unique - qui lui tenait réellement à cœur ; le décès de son père qui ravivait de vieilles douleurs ancrées depuis l'enfance… Attaqué de toutes parts par des sentiments dont il ne savait que faire, House sentait la pression monter mais était incapable d'en parler à quelqu'un sans trahir son légendaire « je-m'en-foutisme ».

Même les cas à l'hôpital lui semblaient sans intérêt et sans challenge nouveau. Son équipe de bras cassés prenait le relais tant bien que mal dirigée par l'avisé Foreman. Tous savaient que House devait d'abord mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie présente pour pouvoir redevenir un médecin de génie.

La marmite qui servait de tête à House bouillonnait et menaçait d'exploser. C'était un cercle vicieux : les contrariétés, les insomnies, les douleurs à la cuisse qui le tiraillaient encore plus sous le coup de la fatigue, le manque de sommeil, l'humeur massacrante, etc… Sa consommation de Vicodin et d'alcool avait doublé en l'espace de quelques semaines, un fait dont il était conscient mais dont il se fichait complètement, sauf lorsqu'il ne lui en restait presque plus… comme c'était le cas cette nuit-là.

Juché sur sa moto, il errait à la recherche d'un bar de nuit, quand il passa près du quartier que Cuddy habitait. Il s'arrêta et fit demi-tour. Après tout, elle était bien la seule à pouvoir l'écouter à présent et à lui donner quelques conseils. Lucas Douglas, le détective privé qu'il avait engagé pour surveiller Wilson d'abord, puis son équipe, lui prêtait bien une oreille plus ou moins avisée mais il était payé pour ça et il commençait à lui coûter cher même si l'argent n'était pas un problème. Et puis, ils n'avaient pas de passé en commun, rien qui puisse les rapprocher.

Arrivé à destination, House coupa le moteur et marcha en claudiquant jusqu'à la porte de la maison de Cuddy. Il était près d'une heure du matin, mais cela ne le dérangea pas pour sonner. Il attendit en imaginant la petite tenue sexy de la directrice de Princeton Plainsboro et se dit qu'il allait au moins se rincer l'œil avec délectation.

La lumière extérieure s'alluma enfin et la porte s'ouvrit… mais pas sur la personne escomptée. Et ce fut un choc pour House qui en resta muet de surprise. Lucas se tenait devant lui en tee-shirt et caleçon, les pieds nus sur le parquet, les yeux ensommeillés.

« House ?? »

Derrière le détective se tenait Cuddy en peignoir de satin, nullement embarrassée par la présence de Lucas chez elle. La supérieure de House écarta doucement le détective qui avait visiblement insisté pour ouvrir la porte à sa place et s'adressa au médecin, frappé de stupeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Que fait-il ici ? » demanda à son tour House

Le « il » en question grogna et répondit avant que Cuddy n'ouvre la bouche.

« Vous ne devriez pas être dans votre lit comme tout le monde à cette heure ? »

« House ne fait rien comme tout le monde, Douglas. Il a pris pour sale habitude de débarquer chez les gens sans prévenir et surtout de se mêler des affaires des autres. »

« Ça, j'avais remarqué… »

« Hé, je ne vous ai jamais demandé d'enquêter sur la mante religieuse ici présente, mais sur mes sous-fifres !

« Lisa me plaît, House. Si je veux sortir avec elle, je n'ai pas à vous demander l'autorisation. »

« Ah ouais, ce doit être la cerise sur le gâteau alors ! Pensez donc : une directrice d'hôpital frustrée et en manque de sexe ! Une aubaine ! »

« House, ça suffit ! »

« Ma parole, on dirait que vous êtes jaloux ! » ajouta Lucas.

« Jaloux ? De quoi ? Nous n'avons pas les mêmes goûts en matière de femme ! »

« Non, c'est vrai. Vous, vous les préférez vulgaires, toutes juste bonnes à exhiber leurs fesses en public devant des mecs qui noient leur solitude dans l'alcool ! Retournez donc avec eux !

« Douglas, s'il-te-plaît !... House, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous partiez. »

« C'est quoi cette fois ? Franchement, Cuddy, je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous lui trouvez… C'est son côté ado pubère en proie à une curiosité sexuelle perverse ou son côté fouille-merde à la recherche d'histoires sordides ?? »

« Puisque vous aimez les énigmes, creusez-vous la cervelle… Et mettez-vous dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute que je n'ai pas à vous justifier mes choix. Bonne nuit, House. »

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez. House resta un moment à regarder le vantail blanc jusqu'à ce que l'extinction de la lumière le ramène à la réalité. Il avait encore envie de cracher son venin et il lâcha :

« Hé ! Dans un monde bien fait, on devrait pouvoir changer une femme de quarante ans contre deux de vingt ! »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il tourna les talons.

_A suivre..._

_PS: j'ai changé le prénom du détective après diffusion de l'épisode 3. Merci pour vos commentaires._


	2. Conversation à coeur ouvert

Chapitre 2 : Conversation à cœur ouvert.

Derrière la porte, Cuddy entendit la petite phrase de House mais ne la releva pas. Elle se tourna vers Lucas et se dirigea avec lui vers le salon.

« Il savait que tu étais là. »

« Je ne lui ai rien dit. »

« Pourtant ce n'est pas un hasard s'il s'est pointé ici. »

« Je te jure que je ne lui ai rien dit. Tu as vu sa tête aussi bien que moi. Il était surpris. »

Cuddy soupira. Lucas poursuivit :

« Ça te contrarie qu'il nous ait vus ensemble ? »

« Non, je m'en fiche. Mais tu connais House, il va me poursuivre avec ça et ne plus me lâcher. Il va faire son insupportable… »

« Donc ça te contrarie... »

Elle eut un geste d'impuissance.

« Dis-moi, cette histoire d'enquête entre vous, ça va durer encore longtemps ? »

« Tant qu'il me paie… »

« Il t'a payé pour coucher avec moi ? »

Lucas eut un sourire. « Pour ça, il n'a pas besoin. Tes arguments m'ont largement convaincus. »

Son regard suggestif sur sa personne à cet instant en disait plus long qu'un discours.

« Alors House a raison. Je suis un bonus. »

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je rencontre une belle femme intelligente qui me plaît. Je n'ai pas raison de vouloir tenter ma chance ? »

Cuddy fit une petite moue. « En effet, quel idiot tu aurais été de passer à côté d'une occasion pareille … »

« Hé, je ne t'ai forcé à rien ! Tu as consenti à déjeuner avec moi, puis à me revoir… Tu aurais pu à tout moment m'envoyer balader si je ne te plaisais pas. D'ailleurs, tu savais où tu mettais les pieds… » Le détective sembla réaliser soudain quelque chose. « Hé, attends une seconde, je viens de comprendre un truc… C'est moi que tu utilises ! Tu veux rendre House jaloux ! »

Cuddy sourit et ignora son assertion. « En même temps, House est peut-être venu ici parce qu'il voulait parler à quelqu'un. Il n'a plus Wilson pour ça… »

« C'est ça… Je comprends maintenant le jeu du chat et de la souris auquel vous vous livrez tous les deux. Je ne suis qu'un pion entre vos mains, hein ?

Le sourire de Cuddy s'élargit.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« House a raison de dire que tu es machiavélique… » Il se mit à rire et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre par la taille. « Après la soirée splendide que je viens de passer, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir. »

« Il ne manquerait plus que ça... »

Lucas eut un sourire. « Plus sérieusement, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

« Rien que pour le plaisir d'emmerder House. »

Lucas secoua la tête dubitativement.

« Parce qu'il t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ? Je n'y crois pas. Alors ? »

« Il joue avec moi constamment. Pourquoi ne lui rendrais-je pas la pareille ? »

« Au fonds, tu l'aimes bien. »

Cuddy éclata de rire. « Franchement, tu connais une seule personne qui apprécie House ? »

« Non, c'est clair, mais vous deux, vous ne jouez pas dans la même catégorie qu'avec les subalternes. C'est un niveau au-dessus. »

« C'est normal, je suis sa patronne. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait de prise sur moi car il n'hésiterait pas à l'utiliser contre moi à son avantage. »

« Demi mensonge. Tu veux la même chose que lui en fait. Vous m'avez l'air d'être sacrément tordus tous les deux… »

« C'est lui, le tordu ! La plupart du temps, je ne fais que de me défendre ! »

« Non, je ne parlais pas de ça. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air quand vous étiez ensemble, et ça n'a rien à voir avec toutes vos prises de bec… C'est autre chose et c'est beaucoup plus personnel… »

Cuddy sembla gênée. Le détective venait de soulever un point intéressant. Il posa un doigt sur le front de la jeune femme.

« Lisa, y'a pas marqué S.P.A. ici... Regarde le mal qu'il a fait à Wilson alors qu'il se disait son ami. Tu vas droit dans le mur si tu continues sur cette pente savonneuse. »

« Douglas, House n'a personne. Je le connais depuis plus de vingt ans, je sais comment il fonctionne, je peux le gérer.

« Tu en es si sûre que ça ? »

« Oui, et en quoi ça te regarde que je cherche à le protéger ? »

« Je t'aime bien. Tu es une chouette fille et il ne te mérite pas. »

Cuddy eut une moue ironique. « Mouais, s'il fallait compter sur ce critère pour obtenir tout ce qu'on veut…

« Tu ne sais même pas si House t'apprécie. »

« Puisque tu es l'observateur extérieur et que tu as côtoyé House, dis le moi : est-ce qu'il m'apprécie ? »

« Il s'intéresse à toi. »

« Oui, en me reluquant sous toutes les coutures et en me faisant des remarques déplacées en permanence... »

« Ce n'est qu'un symptôme comme vous diriez. Il s'intéresse à toi parce qu'il te respecte malgré tout ce que vous pouvez vous dire. »

Cuddy sembla déstabilisée mais elle savait au fonds d'elle-même que le détective avait raison.

« A-t-il été jamais cruel avec toi ? » reprit-il.

« Une fois, mais je l'avais mérité. »

« Seulement une fois ? »

Cuddy secoua la tête. « Pourtant il ne suit jamais mes conseils. Il écoute à peine ce que je lui dis. Et il ne rate pas une occasion de me railler. Et son plan pour avoir des renseignements sur moi… »

« … a échoué. Ce qui s'est dit ou passé ce soir restera entre toi et moi. »

« Merci pour ta discrétion. »

Ils échangèrent un baiser.

« Il n'en sait probablement rien lui-même, mais il t'aime bien. Il n'y a qu'à voir sa réaction ce soir pour s'en convaincre. Tu vas exploiter cette info contre lui ? »

« Douglas, j'essaie juste de le protéger... D'abord des autres, c'est la partie la plus facile ; ensuite de lui-même mais il ne me laisse pas l'aider. »

« Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas être aidé ? »

« C'est ça, on peut rester éternellement misérable dans son coin... » Dit elle avec sarcasme. « Ecoute, je sais qu'il ne veut pas vivre comme ça contrairement à ce qu'il laisse croire. »

« Non, il veut que les autres soient aussi malheureux que lui. »

Cuddy baissa la tête. Le détective venait de marquer un point.

« Le tout est de savoir quand il y parviendra avec toi. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas sans égratignures, tu en es consciente ? »

« Le jeu en vaut quand même la chandelle, non ? »

Le détective ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux en comprenant les implications de sa décision. Doucement, Cuddy l'embrassa sur la joue et se dégagea de son étreinte avant de retourner dans sa chambre, seule. Lucas ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés dans le salon, s'habilla et quitta la maison de la jeune femme.

_A suivre..._


	3. Drame aux urgences

Chapitre 3 : Drame aux urgences.

Mourir change tout. C'était la réflexion que House avait faite à Treize quatre semaines plus tôt et elle s'appliquait particulièrement aux événements auxquels il tentait d'échapper, mais pas à lui. Fidèle à lui-même, il restait campé sur ses positions avec son arrogance coutumière et refusait de faire face en cherchant des faux-fuyants. Pourtant, à cause de son comportement entêté et parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'adapter, tout lui échappait et il n'exerçait plus aucun contrôle sur tout ce qui était en train d'arriver dans sa vie.

Ce matin-là ; il s'était réveillé avec la gueule de bois et des douleurs plus importantes que d'habitude dans le muscle mort de sa cuisse. Quelques cachets de Vicodin et deux cafés plus tard, House se rendit compte qu'il aurait déjà dû se trouver à l'hôpital depuis deux bonnes heures. Personne ne s'était inquiété de son absence apparemment. Il était évident que Cuddy l'évitait et avait d'autres chats à fouetter, sinon elle l'aurait déjà appelé.

La nuit d'avant, House avait eu besoin de quelques verres pour absorber le choc. Assis au bar, il avait tenté de chasser l'image de la porte qui s'ouvre sur Lucas, mais inlassablement il avait revécu cette scène. Au fond, ce qui l'avait irrité, c'était d'y attacher une importance quelconque. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que Cuddy couche avec le détective privé ? Après tout, c'était le plan initial qu'il avait concocté avec Lucas pour approcher la directrice. Et puis, l'homme n'avait pas fait un secret de son attirance pour la jeune femme. Cela avait même donné lieu à un défi entre eux : celui qui serait le premier à la mettre dans son lit ! House se souvenait d'avoir lancé un regard perturbé vers le détective mais il ne s'était pas appesanti sur le sujet. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme cela.

Faisant fi de la petite voix qui lui répétait sans cesse que Cuddy appartenait à un autre à présent, il se fit la réflexion qu'il pouvait retourner cette histoire de coucherie en sa faveur. Il allait pouvoir enquiquiner sa supérieure pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle largue le détective avec pertes et fracas. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien d'assister à ce moment qui promettait d'être glorieux !

Sur le chemin de l'hôpital, House se souvint d'avoir composé le numéro de Wilson au beau milieu de la nuit sans trop savoir pourquoi. Même s'il se doutait que l'oncologiste ne répondrait pas, il avait laissé un long message. Il ne se souvenait pas trop de ce qu'il lui avait raconté sous l'effet de l'alcool, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'il n'avait pas été d'un optimisme débordant. Lui avait-il fait part de ses déboires sur le ton du sarcasme coloré comme à son habitude ? Sans doute. Toujours est-il qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse de la part de son ami. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi d'ailleurs.

Il gara sa moto à sa place habituelle et déambula vers l'entrée, en espérant passer inaperçu dans le hall. L'hôpital débordait d'activités et House se perdit dans la marée humaine. Il monta à l'étage et entra dans son bureau. Aucun de ses sbires n'était présent. La paperasse et le courrier s'amoncelaient sur la table mais il les balaya d'une main pour poser son sac et sortir les croissants qu'il s'était acheté en venant.

House s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et petit déjeuna en réfléchissant. Il élaborait un plan d'attaque pour surprendre Cuddy lorsque Taub et Treize déboulèrent dans le bureau annexe, particulièrement agités. Aucun des deux ne remarqua immédiatement la présence du diagnosticien. Foreman arriva quelques instants plus tard et aperçut le chef de service qui s'était finalement levé pour venir voir ce qui se passait.

« Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent… Vous avez cru que je m'étais cassé l'autre jambe et que je ne viendrai pas aujourd'hui ? » Demanda House, avec son habituelle ironie mordante.

Foreman ignora la plaisanterie de son supérieur.

« Tout ne tourne pas autour de vous, House. Un dangereux criminel a été blessé au cours d'une fusillade et emmené ici… Pendant qu'on le soignait, il s'est emparé de l'arme de l'un des policiers et a blessé les deux agents chargés de sa surveillance. C'est la panique aux urgences. »

« Tout ce ramdam pour ça ? J'ai cru qu'une tornade s'était abattue sur Princeton… »

« Il a pris Cameron en otage et menace de la tuer si on ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut » termina Foreman.

« Oups ! » House reprit immédiatement son sérieux. « Où est Chase ? »

« En bas avec Cuddy. » répondit Foreman.

« Les flics bouclent tous les étages. On ne peut plus sortir. » leur annonça Kutner à son arrivée dans le bureau.

« Pourquoi veux-tu sortir ? » demanda Treize. « Le type s'est enfermé dans une salle de monitoring et n'en sortira pas tant qu'il n'obtiendra pas satisfaction. »

« Alors Cameron a intérêt à être très, très serviable avec lui » sous-entendit House. « Restez ici, je vais glaner quelques infos croustillantes… »

Le médecin sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers une porte sur laquelle figurait la mention « réservé au personnel ». House composa une série de chiffres sur le digicode et poussa la porte qui donnait sur un escalier. C'était un accès restreint vers l'ensemble du bâtiment. En grimaçant, il descendit les cinq étages qui le séparaient des urgences et sortit au milieu des malades et des blessés qu'on évacuait vers les services d'urgence des autres hôpitaux de Princeton. Il progressa à contre-courant jusqu'à ce qu'un policier s'interpose devant lui.

« Hé, monsieur, retournez d'où vous venez et veuillez vous adresser à un autre hôpital. Nous avons une situation critique ici. »

« Je suis médecin. On a besoin de moi. »

Le policier lui jeta un regard sceptique de haut en bas et s'arrêta sur la canne de House.

« La canne, c'est pour mieux s'intégrer dans le paysage. » assura House le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Vous ne portez pas de blouse et je ne vois pas votre badge. »

« Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer. »

House fouilla dans sa poche de jean et finit par sortir une carte froissée et déchirée. Le policier l'examina attentivement avec suspicion. Le diagnosticien héla la première infirmière qui passa à côté d'eux.

« Hé, infirmière, dites à ce policier que je suis médecin et que je travaille ici… »

Avec un soupir, l'infirmière confirma les propos de House. Le policier finit par rendre la carte avant de s'écarter pour laisser passer le docteur.

House claudiqua jusqu'au bureau des admissions. D'autres policiers étaient massés dans le hall, armés jusqu'aux dents et interdisaient tout accès. Près de la machine à café, Chase parlait avec animation à un inspecteur qui tentait de le calmer. House s'approcha du chirurgien et captura quelques bribes de conversation qui lui permirent de se faire une idée de la situation.

L'inspecteur rassura Chase et le laissa. Le jeune homme était visiblement inquiet pour sa petite amie et tenait difficilement en place. House s'adressa à lui.

« Le vrai courage, c'est la prudence. Restez tranquille, Chase… Et là, ce n'est pas que moi qui le dit, c'est Euripide. »

« Ca fait une heure que les flics sont là et ils n'ont pas bougé. Le type n'hésitera pas à tirer si ça tourne mal… »

« Où est Cuddy ? »

« A l'intérieur avec Cameron. »

« Quoi ? Elle est avec le flingueur ? »

« Cuddy s'est proposé en échange de la femme enceinte qui se trouvait dans la salle de monitoring. On a pu la faire sortir. La patiente accouche à côté en ce moment même. »

« C'est du Cuddy tout craché. Prête à se sacrifier pour sa prochaine, surtout si c'est une femme en passe de devenir mère. Quelle imbécile ! »

« Le type a dit qu'il avait besoin d'un autre médecin pour se faire soigner et garder un œil sur son otage en même temps. »

« Si seulement Cuddy pouvait le neutraliser plutôt que de le soigner. Ça ferait faire des économies à la société. »

« Elle est chargée de parlementer avec lui... »

« S'il est désespéré, Cuddy ferait tout aussi bien de tenter quelque chose, car il va les tuer toutes les deux. »

Chase inspira un bon coup. « Il y a des fois, House, où j'ai envie de vous mettre mon poing dans la figure… »

House allait rétorquer lorsqu'une détonation retentit soudainement, suivie d'un long hurlement strident. House et Chase se figèrent et leur sang se glaça. Tous deux se regardèrent en même temps, n'osant comprendre ce que ce coup de feu impliquait.

« Cameron !… »

« Cuddy !… »

Il y eut une nouvelle détonation - plus sourde celle-ci - du verre brisé, des objets renversés, du personnel hagard et confus qui courait dans tous les sens, des cris dans les rangs des policiers qui enfonçaient la porte et pénétraient dans la salle… En quelques secondes, ce fut le chaos aux urgences. Et pendant ce temps, deux hommes en proie à l'angoisse la plus folle tentaient de se frayer un chemin en hurlant les noms des deux femmes, alors que des policiers les empêchaient d'approcher…

Les minutes semblèrent durer des heures. House et Chase aperçurent enfin Cameron qui sortait de la salle et l'appelèrent. En vain, la jeune femme blanche comme un linge réclamait un brancard et de l'aide en urgence…

Chase parvint à s'extraire et se précipita vers Cameron qui le vit enfin. Le jeune chirurgien la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui en s'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Mais elle parvint à se dégager au moment où House arrivait à son tour près d'eux et s'exclama :

« C'est Cuddy. Vite, elle est blessée… »

House pénétra au pas de charge dans la pièce envahie de policiers. Il vit d'abord le corps du criminel assis contre le mur dans une position grotesque. Ses yeux cherchèrent mécaniquement Cuddy et la trouvèrent baignant dans une mare de sang. La jeune femme gisait inconsciente, abandonnée tel un pantin désarticulé au milieu des bris de verre.

House sentit son cœur se serrer et se précipita vers Cuddy. S'agenouillant à côté d'elle, le médecin chercha son pouls avec angoisse. Il était là, mais faible.

« Urgence absolue, ici ! » cria House.

Chase arriva à ses côtés et retourna doucement Cuddy en enlevant les vêtements poisseux, puis examina attentivement la blessure.

« Plaie pelvienne (1) avec profil lésionnel important. La balle est ressortie. Je file au bloc me préparer. »

Il se leva et Cameron prit le relais.

« Choc hémorragique et insuffisance cardio-circulatoire... »

« Elle risque un collapsus cardio-vasculaire (2)… Qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec le brancard ? » hurla House.

Sur ce fait, les infirmières arrivèrent.

« Et sortez-moi tous ces flics de là !! » cria le diagnosticien, à l'intention des policiers trop nombreux dans la salle.

Quand le calme fut à peu près revenu, les infirmières déshabillèrent Cuddy avant de la mettre sur le brancard, puis la transportèrent en salle de déchoquage. Là, on lui brancha l'oxygène pour parer toute détresse respiratoire et on commença le monitorage et les échographies pour évaluer son état.

House confirma l'hémopéritoine (3). L'hémodynamique de Cuddy était toujours instable. Une transfusion sanguine était nécessaire. La balle avait sans doute fait beaucoup de dégâts internes et il était indispensable d'opérer pour voir. Les infirmières préparèrent donc Cuddy pour le bloc.

Pendant tout le temps que prirent les premiers examens, Cameron resta maîtresse d'elle-même, passant automatiquement en mode professionnel et effectuant les gestes d'urgence. Lorsqu'un policier vint la chercher pour témoigner, elle s'effondra subitement, rattrapée par la peur et le choc de ce qu'elle venait de subir.

D'un hochement de tête, House l'encouragea et elle sortit. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Cuddy. Elle était d'une pâleur mortelle et ses lèvres malgré le maquillage avaient perdu toute coloration. Pour la première fois, l'éventualité de sa disparition le frappa et il prit conscience de sa propre impuissance et de sa colère.

House ne voulait pas envisager le pire aussi se força t'il à penser à elle comme à un patient lambda. Il la suivit au bloc et assista à l'opération en gardant un esprit purement professionnel. La balle n'avait heureusement pas touché le rachis (4), mais elle avait traversé l'utérus en se fragmentant, une partie du rectum (5), et sectionné de nombreux vaisseaux sanguins avant de ressortir. Chase enleva tous les fragments qu'il trouva, procéda à une anastomose (6) du gros intestin et dut faire une hystérectomie (7). Les conséquences étaient dramatiques pour Cuddy mais sa vie était en jeu.

L'opération dura près de quatre heures. Foreman, Taub, Kutner et Treize se relayèrent dans la salle d'observation au-dessus du bloc. Enfin, Cuddy fut emmenée en soins intensifs. House croisa Cameron qui semblait toujours être autant choquée et discuta des circonstances de la prise d'otage. Il regagna ensuite son bureau, la mine sombre.

Lucas l'y attendait.

* * *

1 Du bas-ventre.

2 Effondrement de la pression sanguine.

3 Choc hémorragique dans le ventre.

4 Colonne vertébrale.

5 Partie terminale du gros intestin.

6 Raccordement.

7 Ablation de l'utérus.

* * *

_Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre individuellement au reviews alors je vous adresse ici un grand merci collectif. Continuez à m'encourager !_


	4. L'un part, l'autre arrive

Chapitre 4 : l'un part, l'autre arrive…

House marqua un temps d'arrêt à la porte alors que le détective se levait avec inquiétude.

« Comment va Cuddy ? »

« Elle est stabilisée. »

« Je pourrais la voir ? »

« Nan. Revenez demain »

Lucas cligna des yeux, troublé.

« Vous ne voulez pas de moi, ici… »

« Exact. »

« Je ne pensais pas que cela vous affecterait autant. »

House pencha la tête de côté et fronça les sourcils : « C'est aveuglant de clarté ce que vous venez de dire… »

« Cuddy et moi. »

« Oh ! ça… Vous pouvez faire la toupie tonkinoise avec elle, je n'en ai rien à battre. »

« Je n'en crois pas un mot. »

« Et je me fous de ce que vous croyez… »

« Vous êtes d'une telle mauvaise foi… Ça vous ferait mal de reconnaître que vous vous inquiétez pour elle ? »

House évita le regard du détective.

« J'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous. Je veux savoir qui le conseil d'administration va nommer pour remplacer provisoirement Cuddy. Et je veux tout savoir sur ladite personne. Rapidement. »

« Non, je me retire de la partie. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre »

« C'est vous que je veux. Vous êtes le meilleur ! »

« Avec mon côté fouille-merde en mal d'histoires sordides ? Que je sache, c'est vous le commanditaire ; vous qui me payez pour sortir les cadavres des placards… » Lucas se leva et marcha vers House. « Remettons les choses à leurs places. C'est vous qui éprouvez de la curiosité maladive envers vos subordonnés et votre patronne ; Encore vous qui espionnez votre seul ami comme une femme jalouse car vous avez la trouille qu'il vous abandonne… Vous devez être vraiment désespéré pour en être arrivé là… »

« J'me disais bien aussi… » House se tapa la cuisse comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. « Encore mon maudit karma ! Merci ô Lumière pour tes révélations éclairées… »

Lucas se dirigea vers la porte. « Continuez à faire votre petit malin tout seul, House. Plus personne ne veut jouer avec vous. »

Le détective quitta le bureau, laissant House seul avec ses sombres pensées.

oooooOOOooooo

Wilson était accouru à l'hôpital dès qu'il avait entendu les nouvelles tragiques de la fusillade à la radio. Il avait bien tenté d'appeler Cameron et Cuddy mais les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas répondu à ses appels. Et puis la dépêche était tombée : la directrice de l'hôpital avait été gravement blessée. Il redoutait le pire pour celle qu'il considérait comme une amie proche. Cuddy l'avait soutenu et consolé quand Ambre était morte. Elle seule avait compris ce qu'il ressentait et n'avait pas cherché à le retenir quand il avait démissionné.

Il devait lui rendre la pareille et être là si elle s'en sortait. Quand Wilson pénétra dans le hall de l'hôpital où régnait une tension électrique palpable, il fut accueilli par de nombreux hochements de tête et des sourires crispés. Il se savait apprécier du personnel mais ne s'attarda pas et se dirigea vers les urgences qui tentaient de reprendre un fonctionnement normal. Autour de lui, on ne parlait que de ça.

L'interne de garde l'accueillit et le conduisit auprès de Cuddy, toujours inconsciente. Le jeune homme lui expliqua brièvement la situation et le laissa seul avec la directrice. Wilson vérifia les paramètres machinalement et observa Cuddy un moment, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : c'était au dessus de ses forces de rester plus longtemps à côté d'elle. Cela lui faisait trop mal de la voir ainsi. Cela lui rappelait trop Ambre et les circonstances de son décès.

Perturbé, Wilson sortit des soins intensifs et se mit à la recherche de Cameron. En chemin, il songea à cette fragilité soudaine, ce trop plein de compassion et de douleur qu'il éprouvait tout à coup, à cette colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Il était dans la tourmente et prenait pour la première fois conscience qu'il n'allait pas bien. Comment n'avait-il pas reconnu plus tôt les signes d'une dépression latente ? Il lui fallait soudain parler à Cameron pour essayer de comprendre certaines choses et les appréhender sous un autre angle.

Wilson finit par la trouver. Naturellement, elle était avec Chase et ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux.

« Cameron, je suis venu dès que j'ai appris. Comment ça va ? »

« Bien, juste secouée… »

« Je viens de voir Cuddy. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Cameron secoua la tête et Chase lui serra la main.

« Docteur Wilson, je ne veux plus en parler. Plus aujourd'hui. D'accord ? »

« Ok. Je comprends. »

« Nous allons rentrer nous reposer. » dit Chase, en poussant Cameron vers la sortie.

Ils passèrent devant Wilson qui semblait perdu comme un petit garçon. Le médecin resta indécis quelques secondes, mesurant le pour et le contre puis se décida enfin. Il devait aller voir House…

oooooOOOooooo

Wilson trouva House assis à son bureau. Ce dernier jouait avec sa balle contre le mur mais s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'il vit son ami entrer gauchement et rester planté dans l'entrée, visiblement peu à l'aise. House retint son souffle devant la fragilité de son ami.

« Salut… » commença Wilson.

« Salut. »

« Hum… J'ai réfléchi, mais… il y a trop de choses dans ma tête… qui s'embrouillent… »

House eut un petit sourire pour indiquer qu'il comprenait. « Tu viens boire un verre ? »

Wilson hocha la tête. House se leva, prit sa canne, sa veste et le suivit dehors.

* * *

_Désolée de faire aussi court mais c'est un chapitre de transition qui prépare le prochain. J'attends tout de même vos commentaires. Merci de vos retours encourageants !_


	5. La dérive des sentiments

Chapitre 5 : La dérive des sentiments

Le bar était bondé mais ils trouvèrent de la place à une table dans un petit coin.

« Tu es la dernière personne avec qui j'ai envie de boire… mais ce soir, avec ce qui est arrivé à Cuddy, je ne me sens pas capable… »

Wilson s'interrompit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Rien que de penser à son amie, allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital…

« Wilson, tu as besoin de moi. »

L'oncologue se mit à rire et secoua la tête : « Mettons les choses au point, tu veux ? Tu ne me manques pas. J'ai tourné la page. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de toutes tes histoires à dormir debout… »

« Pourtant tu es là parce que tu as vu Cuddy et que tu as peur de la perdre, comme tu as peur de me perdre, moi. »

« Oh non ! En ce qui te concerne, je me fiche bien de ce qui peut t'arriver aujourd'hui, demain ou après-demain. Ce n'est plus mon problème car j'en ai assez de me sentir responsable de toi. »

« Allez, reconnais que ça te manque, ce rôle de Mama protectrice… »

« Ça non ! Je t'assure que je n'ai plus envie de te faire la leçon quand tu déconnes. »

« Et nos conversations à bâtons rompus te manquent aussi… »

« Dans tes rêves, House ! Je ne te servirai plus de psy durant toutes ces soirées interminables où tu te saoules parce que tu es incapable de te regarder en face… »

« Je suis trop moche, j'me fais peur... » Répondit le diagnosticien, mi-figue, mi-raisin. Plus sérieusement, il reprit : « … Mais toi, je te connais mieux que ma propre mère. Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce qui est arrivé à Ambre et je sais que c'est aussi devenu un prétexte pour ne plus me voir. La vérité, c'est que tu t'écartes de moi parce que tu as peur de souffrir… »

Wilson secoua la tête négativement. Il ne voulait pas aller sur ce terrain glissant, et en même temps, il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Ne pas en parler ne résoudrait rien. Au pied du mur, il se rendait compte qu'il ne pourrait pas avancer sans affronter certaines vérités. Pendant ce temps, House continuait à assener ses arguments :

« Quand on s'est rencontré à la Nouvelle Orléans il y a vingt ans, je savais que tu passais un sale moment, j'ai vu le paquet que tu portais sans que tu oses l'ouvrir, alors j'ai regardé qui te l'avait envoyé. C'était un avocat spécialisé dans les divorces… »

Wilson se rappelait très bien ce jour là avec son lot de catastrophes, la convention médicale sans intérêts, la demande de divorce de sa première femme, l'incident dans le bar, le miroir brisé, son arrestation, la rencontre avec House…

« C'est pour ça que tu as payé ma caution ? » demanda Wilson.

« Je me suis dit qu'un type comme toi avait besoin d'un verre… » Répondit House. « J'avais juste envie de te faire plaisir… »

Wilson le regarda, incrédule.

« Tu voulais me faire plaisir ??? »

« Je m'ennuyais à mourir à cette convention. Et toi, tu étais là, perdu, malheureux… Exactement comme en ce moment. »

Wilson ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais finalement se ravisa et se mit à réfléchir. Si House avait fait un geste ce jour là alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, il avait sans doute fait d'autres choses depuis dont Wilson ne se doutait pas et qui faisait de lui un véritable ami. Comme le protéger à sa façon en le mettant en garde contre toutes ses anciennes épouses qui allaient le quitter. Il l'apprendrait peut-être un jour… ou jamais. Quelle importance ? C'était le passé révolu. Le médecin continua son introspection et s'interrogea : était-il malheureux uniquement à cause du départ d'Ambre ? Etait-il malheureux aussi parce qu'il avait rejeté l'amitié de House ? Le doute s'insinua en lui et il se rendit compte qu'il avait aussi souffert de l'absence de celui qu'il considérait malgré tout comme un ami. Oui, House lui avait manqué. Wilson s'était éloigné de lui parce qu'il avait eu peur. Encore maintenant, il avait besoin de ce diable d'homme qui avait toujours raison pour y voir un peu plus clair. Certes, la présence de House n'amoindrissait pas son chagrin, mais au moins, elle était réconfortante et confortable.

House respecta le silence de Wilson et l'observa, alors qu'il réfléchissait. Son ami avait souffert et souffrait encore. La peur était encore présente.

« Tu n'as pas pu rester auprès de Cuddy, n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda doucement House.

« House, je… » Wilson se prit la tête à deux mains. « Non. »

« Je comprends. Ses parents et sa sœur vont arriver tout à l'heure. J'aimerais que tu sois là quand je vais les accueillir. Ca t'aidera. »

« Attends, tu les accueilles ??? »

Wilson n'en revenait pas.

« Je lui dois bien ça après ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, non ? »

Wilson le fixa pendant de longues secondes en cherchant à comprendre. Sous son regard scrutateur, House finit par détourner les yeux.

« Est-ce simplement une forme de reconnaissance ou bien ?… Tu t'en veux de ce qui est arrivé ce matin… Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien ! »

« J'ai failli la perdre. » murmura House, gêné.

Wilson le regarda, interloqué. Pour la première fois, House reconnaissait verbalement son attachement à Cuddy. Ce n'était pas le fait en lui-même qui surprenait Wilson, car il soupçonnait depuis un moment que ses deux collègues étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, mais l'admission de House en elle-même qui en disait long.

« Et tu culpabilises parce que tu n'as pas su saisir ta chance avec elle ?… »

« Avant ce matin, je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça. On flirtait, on se livrait à des joutes verbales, je reluquais son cul et ses seins, c'était un jeu agréable… Et puis, tout a failli basculer... La perspective a changé. »

« C'est toi qui as changé. »

House secoua la tête en souriant d'un air féroce. « Tu crois qu'un type comme moi peut changer ? »

Wilson haussa les épaules. « Tu nourris des regrets. C'est une première. »

« A quoi bon se mettre Martel en tête ? Après tout, elle va s'en sortir et tout reprendra comme avant. »

Pas dupe un instant, Wilson eut une expression peinée. « Ce ne sera plus comme avant, House, et tu le sais très bien. »

Le visage de House se ferma soudain. Il baissa les yeux et se perdit dans la contemplation de son verre de bière.

« Je sais. On a aussi tiré sur moi. »

Il y eut un silence et Wilson retint son souffle. Jamais House n'avait parlé de ça car le seul bénéfice qu'il avait retiré de cette histoire, c'est qu'il avait retrouvé momentanément l'usage de sa jambe. Pourtant c'était à la base un traumatisme qu'on avait occulté parce qu'il s'était mieux porté pendant deux mois. House avala une gorgée de bière et reprit :

« Je suis toujours sur le qui-vive. Quand j'entends un pneu éclater, je sursaute plus que je ne devrais et mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. La peur, la méfiance, l'incertitude… Je sais ce qu'elle va ressentir. »

« Raison de plus pour se rapprocher de Cuddy. »

House secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas une option. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il lui faut. »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu t'inquiètes sincèrement pour elle… Si tu faisais l'effort d'aller vers elle… »

« Cuddy m'enverra paître…

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Moi, je crois qu'elle tient à toi. Plus qu'elle ne le laisse paraître en tout cas. »

« Non. Ca se terminera mal. »

« C'est toi qui as peur maintenant. Et qui rationalise. »

« Crois-moi, la seule victoire en amour, c'est la fuite. Si tu avais adopté cette maxime, tu n'en serais pas à quatre échecs conjugaux. »

Wilson se frotta le front. « House, jusqu'à quand vas-tu continuer à vivre malheureux ? »

« Et toi, quand arrêteras-tu de te masturber intellectuellement ? »

Wilson leva les yeux au plafond.

« Ecoutes, si tu veux aider Cuddy, il va bien falloir t'investir. »

« Non, toi, tu fais ça très bien. Les demoiselles en détresse, c'est ton truc. »

Wilson soupira : « Donne-toi une chance… Fais-le pour elle, pour toi, même pour moi si ça te chante. »

House eut un sourire qui s'élargit. Wilson venait d'admettre qu'il s'inquiétait encore pour lui.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Demanda l'oncologue.

« Avoue que ça te manquait tout ça. »

« House, je ne veux plus discuter avec toi… » Wilson fit une grimace pour masquer le sourire qui était apparu sur son visage. Sans succès. Finalement, il concéda le point. « … Tu es impossible. »

« Ca fait partie de mon charme… »

« Malheureusement… »

House éclata de rire comme un gamin. Ils restèrent encore à discuter quelques instants puis reprirent le chemin vers l'hôpital. Ensemble. Pour de bon.

* * *

_Ca y est, les wagons sont enfin raccrochés, on va pouvoir s'occuper du cas House / Cuddy ! Finalement, j'aime bien faire dans le pathos et le drame. Y'en a qui vont souffrir. (Rires démoniaques...) Bon, comme d'hab, j'attends vos commentaires, remarques, critiques en tous genres. A plus._


End file.
